


Zero Zero

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Episode Related, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-03
Updated: 1999-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This story is a sequel toNothing Hurts.





	Zero Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Zero Zero

Title: Zero Zero

Author: necessary angel

Rating: NC17

Pairing: Kowalski/other 

Summary: More Asylum Challenge Fic. This is a sequel to Nothing Hurts which wasn't supposed to have one but I was bored during my lunch break and this happened....

Disclaimer: Not mine and I don't hurt them.

This one's for Te who wanted to know more about Ludovic...

Zero Zero

The shrill demand of a cell phone wakes them. Ray reaches an automatic hand to a nightstand that isn't there.

"Here." Sleepy grumble and a tanned hand pushes the noisy black oblong into his other hand.

Ray twists and drags himself upright, grinning as a pillow hides his companion's shadowed scalp. He rubs a foot along the taut curve of the calf of the long leg next to his own. His grin widens at the jump and the muffled curses.

"Vecchio." His voice works at least, about the only part of him that doesn't hurt. 

"Why aren't you on the firing range, detective?" Welsh's voice is way too loud and he pulls the phone away from his ear for a few seconds.

"I er overslept." That's all his soggy brain can come up with.

"This is your last chance to get certified, be there in 2 hours that's if you still want to work at this precinct."

"Yes, sir."

Ray switches off the phone and flings it at the pile of his clothes on the other side of the bed. He sighs rubbing a hand through his usual mad morning spikes. 

"Problem?" Low voice, husky with too little sleep.

He turns his head. Vic is watching him with barely open brown eyes, a lazy, ghost of a smile curving his still swollen mouth. The night that they'd spent showing in the dark shadows above the sharp cheekbones and the matching marks scattered over the coffee-colored skin of his shoulders and neck. 

"Just something I forgot I had to do." 

Ray twists onto his side, leaning on his elbow. Vic turns his head into the pillows, the long lines of his profile dark against the bleached cotton as he rasps his scalp against the starched material. One broad, square hand lifting to rub over the high forehead and down over the long sharp nose. A little sigh and he turns his head again, eyes suddenly wideo pen as he looks up at Ray. 

"So do you have to go?" 

Sudden stillness before Vic stretches digging his heels into the mattress, long back arching for slow seconds. 

Ray waits until he settles back against the battered pillows and then slips a hand over the clasped curl of Vic's fingers.

"Not just yet." 

Ray's hand slides up over the round contours of his companion's chest to the raw rasp of his chin. One long finger tracing the lush swell of the sensitive lower lip.

"Good." 

The lazy smile widens and sharp white teeth nip at his fingertip. Ray closes his eyes against the buzz of heat in his spine as the slick tip of Vic's tongue soothes away the already fading sting.

A warm push at the nape of his neck and a flare of gold in narrowed brown eyes is all the warning he has before he is pulled down against a hard hot mouth. The kiss gentles as his upper body settles against the firm curve of Vic's chest. His mouth opens at the long, soothing sweep of an agile tongue against his raw lips and he groans at the slide of that tongue against his own.

Vic twists his mouth away, his breathing already shallow. "Good morning." He punctuates his words, with soft licks along the line of Ray's cheekbone.

"Yeah, it is." His own breathing hitches and speeds up.

Ray can't resist the dark rasp of his companion's scalp any longer and he reaches up to run his lips over the arc from ear to crown. The buzz in his spine deepens to bass as Vic's warm body arches up against his own. 

He moves then settling between the carved strength of the other's man thighs. He presses forward gasping at the feel of Vic's hard cock sliding against the hot ache of his own.

"Oh fuck that's so...." Dark eyelashes drift down onto mocha colored cheekbones.

Ray presses a firm hand against the square line of Vic's jaw. The move pushes him hard against the rock and press of the body beneath him.

"Hey open yer eyes. I don't want you dropping off on me."

"No danger." Faint chuckle and carefully wide open eyes. Quick, firm fingers pulling him hard against shifting hips, the lazy beat and roll of their movement picking up.

Ray lowers his mouth to the smiling one below him. It opens eagerly at the pressure of his lips, sucking his tongue into tangled heat. Vic twists beneath him, rolling them over without breaking the greedy fusion of their mouths. Ray groans at the absence of pressure against the swollen ache of his cock and then again at firm grasp of hot fingers around him. His hand sliding down the ripple and flex of the muscles in Vic's back to the softer round curve of his ass. Ray's hips are lifting, pushing into that sliding, teasing hand and the bass has moved up his spine to his brain.

Air whistling into his lungs as that swollen mouth breaks away, tracing wet open kisses over the lines of his chest. Sharp teeth grazing his nipples before moving to press against the blue lines of his tattoo and down again to his navel. Long slow licks across the hot crown of his cock and he is arching up, seeking the hot clever mouth. His hands twisting in the sheets.

"Fuck, fuck. Oh God Vic." Choking gasps that he can't understand at all but they do the trick.

Wet heat and suction painfully slow over the heavy ache and pressure. Slow swirling licks and then he is deeper, Vic's throat muscles working all round him. His hips press up desperately until a strong arm pushes him back down. Ray lifts his head to find Vic watching him as he licks and teases. He can't look away from those almost black eyes and his head only drops back as Vic straightens up, replacing his mouth with slick fingers.

"So do you want more?" Slow slide of tight fingers.

"Oh yeah. " Ray pushes up into that too light hold, every part of him shaking.

Feral smile and a broad thigh nudging his own apart. Ray plants his heels into the mattress opening up shamelessly and closes his eyes. The slick fingers tracing underneath his balls and the wet heat tight around his cock all he needs. The bass pounds through him as a long thick finger slides and moves inside him and he is twisting up, back arched, shaking as he releases into Vic's mouth.

"You still with me?" Vic's hand is light and gentle against his cheek.

"Yeah, just trying to pull what's left of my brain back in ta my head." His breath is still rattling in his chest but his heart feels like it might stay in his body now.

Ray drags his nails over the puckered copper ridge of Vic's right nipple, grinning at the hiss and arch he gets.

"So ya gonna fuck me then?" He turns over, pushing his ass in the air. His arms are still shaking but they hold his weight.

"Oh Christ yes." 

Ray watches Vic roll the latex over his straining erection and swallows hard, a slight twitch in his still sensitive cock. Thick burning fingers twisting in him, working him. Not as bad as the night before and he is moving back against them almost instantly.

"I can't, I have to."

"It's okay Vic. Do it."

"I don' t want to hurt you." 

Ray reaches back a clumsy soothing hand and rubs Vic's arm. "You won't."

Another scrape of thick fingers and then Vic is easing into him slowly. Vic's hand is there instead as his fingers clasp at the sheets and then it eases and he is driving back against the hard length inside him. Vic is moving, pushing into him with long hard strokes. His hands tight against the bones of Ray's hips, almost cruelly tight as he thrusts hard one last time and screams.

Vic collapses over him and then shifts to one side with a groan. Ray pushes back into his warmth and lets his eyes drift shut. He opens his eyes some time later and squints at his watch. 

"Oh fuck I've got to get outta here." He levers himself off the bed with a muffled groan. Vic is sprawled flat on his stomach his eyes firmly shut. Ray touches the firm curve of his shoulder. "I'm gonna shower and go."

"Mmm." Vic opens one eye for about 30 seconds then closes it again.

Ray grins and then moves more slowly than usual towards the bathroom. Looks like he's not the only one who feels too old for this. 

Vic is lying on his back, leaning up against the pillows, eyes almost open when Ray emerges from the steam and haze of the bathroom, a thick towel knotted around his waist.

 

"Better?" A huge yawn almost smothers the word.

"Much." Ray dresses as fast as he can, slicking his hair flat. He fumbles in his inside coat pocket and scribbles on the card he retrieves. He sits on the side of the bed wincing slightly.

"Call me if you are in Chicago again."

Vic takes the card with a surprised lift of his dark eyebrows. "I will, oh and Ray you should tell him."

"What?" Ray tries to breathe and chokes.

"Who ever you were trying to forget last night!" 

Ray sucks in a shocked breath. "I can't and so should you."

"Touché." Vic smiles slightly but his eyes are too bright. "I can't either."

Ray leans forwards and brushes his lips over the slightly rough rasp of Vic's scalp. An impatient hand pulls his head down to meet Vic's mouth for a slow, soft kiss.

"Have a safe flight. Whatcha gonna do for the rest of day?" Ray moves towards the door and pauses.

"Some advance work on my jet lag." Vic smiles sleepily and slides back down into the bed. "Au revoir Ray."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
